Modern vehicles have a variety of user interfaces. On even the most basic vehicle, the user controls many vehicle components. For example, headlights, windshield wipers, seat position, and mirror position may be adjusted. Windows, doors, trunks, hoods, gas caps (on an internal combustion engine vehicle or a hybrid vehicle), and electrical charge ports or access panels can be opened and closed. Temperature and audio systems are also adjustable. Additionally, more advanced vehicles may feature global positioning systems, hands-free calling, and even passenger entertainment systems that can be controlled or otherwise interacted with by the vehicle occupants.
Conventional vehicles allow control of these components through mechanical and electrical buttons and switches. For example, the user presses a button on the door to open a window, or turns a handle to switch headlights on. The position and style of these interfaces varies by vehicle brand and model. As a result, the user must spend time and effort to learn to use the interfaces in a new vehicle, many of which may not be intuitive, and which generally cannot be customized. This may prove distracting and annoying for vehicle drivers and passengers, especially when the vehicle is a rental car that the occupants are not familiar with. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved control interface for use in vehicles.
The disclosed system is directed to addressing one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art, and to providing an improved control system through intuitive haptic interfaces.